henrystickminfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wall
' The Wall' is the titular main location in the game Fleeing the Complex. It is a prison complex which holds all the most cunning and notorious criminals. Henry Stickmin becomes a prisoner in The Wall due to his previous crimes, prompting him to escape. It has been under operation for at least 50 years since the last time an incident occurred here was 50 years prior to the events of Fleeing The Complex as revealed in the Convict Allies route. Inmates * Henry Stickmin (Player-determined) * Ellie (Player-determined) * Frosty Location The Wall is possibly located in Russia and is constructed down the side of a cliff near the sea. There are docks for ships at the bottom of the complex. The place is heavily guarded. Guards are armed with a variety of weapons, from handguns to spears that can shoot lasers. The complex is run by Dmitri Johannes Petrov. Features *There is a helipad on top of The Wall, used by Charles to land his helicopter when helping Henry to escape in the International Rescue Operative ending. *The cafeteria is located on the 8th floor, according to one of the guards in the Convict Allies ending. This is the location where Henry escapes to the Airship whilst escaping with the Toppat Clan and coordinates to be picked up by Charles on the helipad. *A fire escape is located on the outside of the building. This is used by Henry to access the helipad. *There is a fenced outside area (known as The Yard) with a large truck which Henry uses to escape. *At the base of the cliff-side building is a small dock where the S.S. Annie is docked there. *A smaller prison block for maximum security is located in the center of the Yard. The inside of one of these cells is seen if Henry surrenders. *A building that seems to be some form of barracks, guarded by Freddy Fazbear from the game Five Nights at Freddy's. Deaths * Isaac - Likely strangled to death by Ellie or killed by escaped convicts (Unknown; determinant, if CA path is chosen) * Isaac’s Partner - Likely strangled to death by Henry or killed by escaped convicts (Unknown; determinant, if CA path is chosen) * Gregory - Ran over by a truck (Determinant; if CA path is chosen) * Karlov - Stabbed by Henry with sword (Determinant; if PD path is chosen) * Possibly the gate guards - Possibly killed by being ran over by Henry with a truck (Determinant; if PD path is chosen) * Jeep guards - Rammed off the cliff by Henry, using his truck (Determinant; if PD path is chosen) * Unnamed guard (Wait For Transfer) - Head crushed with stone block caused by Henry using a laser plane (Determinant) * Stairwell guard - Pulled off stairwell with mini-helicopter by Charles (Determinant; if GRO path is chosen) * Helipad guard - Crushed by Charles, using his helicopter (Determinant; if GRO path is chosen) * Many guards - Killed by Toppat Clan members (TB path; determinant). ''Killed by convicts ''(CA path; determinant) * Possibly multiple Toppat Clan members - Possibly killed by The Wall guards (TB path; determinant) * Possibly many convicts - Killed by Wall guards (Determinant; if CA path is chosen) Gallery Original release Airship outside The Wall.png|The Wall with the Airship. Cafetaria.png|The cafeteria. Cell.png|Henry’s cell. Docks.png|The docks. Fire stairs.png|Fire stairs at the side of the building. Helipad.png|The helipad. Office.png|Office beneath Henry’s cell. Outside security.png|Hallway outside security office. Quarantine.png|Quarantine cell. Storage.png|Storage facility. The Yard.png|The yard with the maximum security cells. Transfer cell.png|Transfer cell with Henry and Ellie. Unnamed building.png|Building guarded Freddy Fazbear. Warden office.png|Warden’s office. Maximum security cell.png|Henry inside a maximum security cell. Remastered _5786.png|The Wall as it appears in The Henry Stickmin Collection The wall docks remastered.png|The docks Category:Fleeing the Complex Category:Locations